


Eavesdrop

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Eavesdropping, Humor, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: They always say not to eavesdrop as you either misunderstand what is being said or don't like at all what is being said, Arthur finds this out the hard way
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to put a smile on people's faces

"That new knight will be good. He seems such a gentlemen." Morgana said as she sat down next to her brother .

"He is a good fighter, to say how tall he is, he can move fast which is good." Arthur murmured as he read over a document . "Merlin is checking him out right now."

"Lucky Merlin. If I wasn't with Leon I wouldn't say no to Percival."

"If you wasn't with Leon dear sister you wouldn't say no to anyone." Arthur replied as he signed the document in front of him.

"But Percival does seem to swing more towards men. He might make a move on Merlin."

Arthur banged on the table making his sister jump. "Merlin is mine!"

Morgana leaned back. "No you are right. Merlin is yours. But I bet even Merlin would be flattered with compliments and he will get them from Percival after being checked over. Oh! Isn't Merlin measuring him also for new armour?" Morgana smirked as she watched the King storm from the room.

"Must you wind him up?" Came a voice.

Morgana looked over her shoulder to see Leon standing there. "I was bored and he makes it so easy."

* * *

Arthur stopped outside Gaius' rooms and stopped when he heard Merlin laugh.

"Thank you Percival. Such a gentleman." Merlin laughed. "We need more knights like you. My my you are a big man aren't you. I have never seen one so big. I mean Arthur is big but you, wow."

Percival laughed. "Thank you, I am proud of how big I am. Have a feel, go on. I don't mind."

"Oh Percival you're so hard!"

Arthur kicked the door open. "What is going on in here!?" he snapped, his hand on his sword but stopped when he saw Percival in just his breeches with Merlin's hand on his bicep.

"My king! I have been checked and am fit to start. Merlin is just measuring me for my tunic and armour." Percival answered.

"I have all that I need Percival. Thank you." Merlin said, not taking his eyes off Arthur.I

Once alone, Merlin walked over to Arthur and took his hands in his and placed a small kiss on the king's lips. "Possessive prat." he smirked.

"Your possessive prat." Arthur growled and captured Merlin's lips in a fierce kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos? 😊


End file.
